


Severely Misplaced

by lawsofman



Series: We Few, We Happy Few, We Band of Brothers- [5]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23369404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawsofman/pseuds/lawsofman
Summary: Chuck Grant feels jealousy over something he really shouldn't.
Relationships: Charles Grant/Original Female Character(s)
Series: We Few, We Happy Few, We Band of Brothers- [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676491
Kudos: 8





	Severely Misplaced

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested via tumblr. "I was wondering if you could write something with Chuck Grant where he’s jealous that you welcome Webster back after he comes back from the hospital, if that makes sense?"

“ _Hey, guys. Some lieutenant told me to report to second_ ,” 

“Well I’ll be goddamned,” I breathed out from my spot closest to the opening of the truck bed. David Webster followed behind the transport truck second platoon was currently on. His well meaning smile was on his face, but after the hell we had all been through, it was neither the time nor the place. “Welcome back to Hell, Webster. The weather is beautiful,” Webster sent a smile my way and I returned it -though marginally smaller in size.

“You’re Jackson, right?” Web’s eyes turned to the man across from me. Jackson looked at Web with suspicion, but nodded all the same. I turned to look at the rest of the guys and Chuck was staring right at me. His dark brows were furrowed and his blue eyes icy. His mouth was hidden behind his gloved hands that were holding each other to conceal heat while his elbows rested on his thighs. “Who’s leading the platoon?”

“Sergeant Malarkey is,” Jackson responded.

“What, no officers?”

“Guess you didn’t hear,” Liebgott spoke up.

“No, what’s that?” 

“They’re making Malarkey a lieutenant. He’s on the fast track now.” Liebgott informed Webster. Malarkey didn’t even spare a glance towards Webster.

“Really? That’s great,”

“Yeah it is, isn’t it?” Liebgott had a sardonic grin on his face.

“Jackson, help me up, will you?” Webster asked as the truck slowed down to an idle. He threw his duffel into the truck, holding his hand up. When Jackson didn’t move a muscle, I put my hand out and grabbed it to haul him up with a grunt. 

If there was anything David Webster could do well, it was roll with the punches. He was used to the treatment from the men, so when I went out of my way to help him, he looked relieved, but I could sense the irritation from the rest of the men in the truck. 

Jackson scooted down on the bench, pushing Chuck over to make room for Webster to sit. The truck jerked into a roll and we were off down the muddy road once more. Chuck grunted in annoyance, but one look from me and he kept his mouth shut. 

Chuck had yet to say anything up to that point, but just one look from him and I could tell he wasn’t happy.

“You’re a Sergeant now, Y/N? You got your bars? Congratulations,” He pointed to the patch on my arm. I nodded, not furthering the conversation due to the circumstances following Bastogne that resulted in those bars. 

“So,” I could hear Jackson begin to ask, “You just came from the hospital?” I sighed, knowing exactly where this was going.

“Yeah,” Webster confirmed.

“Must’ve really liked that hospital,” Liebgott made the comment off-hand, not even looking at Webster, but gazing behind us at the passing town. “Because, uh, we left Holland four months ago.” I sent a sharp elbow at Liebgott, who glared down at me. 

“Well, I wasn’t there the _whole_ time,” 

“You don’t have to explain yourself, Web,” I gave the whole truck the stink-eye. “It’s nobody’s business where you were,”

“Nah, I’m interested in where he was for four months,” Liebgott shot back -always the instigator now that Bill was gone- looking directly at Webster. “I’m sure you tried to bust out and help us in Bastogne, Web,” 

“Don’t,” I tried to discourage Webster, but as much as he toted that he was a Harvard boy, he really was an idiot sometimes.

“Well, I don’t know how I would’ve done that,” There was an uncomfortable laugh in his voice.

“That’s funny, ‘cause Popeye found a way.” Liebgott turned to Babe on his left, “So did Alley, right, back in Holland?” Babe nodded. “And Guarnere and-”

“Yeah, where is Guarnere? He still your platoon Sergeant?” 

“Web-” I tried to intervene. 

“No,” Jackson spoke up and stood as the truck stopped and we were ordered to get off, “He got hit,” I sighed heavily at the reminder and stood, shaking my head. 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, Bill got hit. Blew his whole goddamn leg off,” I said, bringing Webster’s attention back to me as I jumped off the truck. I shouldered my rifle and stood off to the side just below where Webster was still sitting. “You really gotta learn how to read a room, Web. It’d save you from a lot more pissed off encounters in the future,” Webster just looked down at me, flustered and jaw slightly dropped.

Liebgott jumped off with Babe, Malarkey, Jackson and Grant following. As soon as Chuck jumped down, I started following the long trail of men heading in the same direction. I brought my rifle down from the strap on my shoulder as Chuck came into step next to me.

“You gonna start chewing his food for him next?” I gave Chuck a face at the out of character comment. 

“What are you talking about?”

“That, what just happened back there. You’ve been coddling him since he came to Easy,” The rise in irritation was evident in his voice.

“Stop,” The irritation in mine rose to match.

“Okay, spread out along this line until I can figure out where we’re going,” Malarkey said to our platoon as he moved past us.

“Sarge?” Webster’s voices sounded behind us as he followed to Malarkey. Chuck and I watched as Webster dove to the ground for cover when plane bombs fell a few hundred feet away. No one else in the line flinched other than Malarkey. Chuck gave me a soft tap with his elbow.

“You gonna help him up?” Chuck continued walking with the men after his question as I watched Webster haul himself out of the snow.

“What’s the matter there, Webster? Nervous in the service?” Malarkey asked. Webster’s blue eyes were wild with adrenaline that he hadn’t felt in months. His eyes met mine and the only thing I could do was shake my head as I ran to catch up with the rest of my platoon. 

Chuck and I brought up the rear when we ran into the relative safety of the house we would be quartered in. The other men quickly ran to find where we’d all be sleeping, leaving Chuck and I to walk around the house. 

“You got a soft spot for him or what?” Chuck looked down at me from his height advantage, his entire face pinched into an expression he didn’t wear often. “You were _Miss Doom ’n Gloom_ on the way here and the second he pops up behind that truck you’re all smiles and googly-eyed.” I rounded on Chuck as we made it to the bottom of the staircase.

“You wanna piss me off? Is that where we’re going with this?” I glared hard at him and turned to start taking the stairs, but his hand grabbed my arm to stop me two steps up.

“There’s a reason why we all don’t like him,”

“And I really don’t fucking care, Chuck. You all wanna be assholes to him, fine. Be my guest. But as far as I’m concerned, he’s still a man in uniform fighting this war with the rest of us.”

“He ditched us for four months and you’re gonna throw him a ‘Welcome Back’ party?” I rolled my eyes, but a lightbulb did turn on in my brain.

“I see what you’re doing,” A knowing grin was growing on my lips.

“What are you talking about?” Chucks eyes were slits as he glared at me. I crossed my arms over my chest and just looked at him.

“You can’t stand the fact that I’m giving this man, who you’ve deemed the scum of the Earth -one tier above the Nazis- any of my harmless attention. It is eating away at you from the inside out. I can see it clear as day now,”

“Are you insinuating that I’m jealous?” Chuck looked almost insulted. I shrugged.

“I’m not insinuating that you’re _not_ jealous,”

“I’m not jealous,” Chuck denied, “This guy is clearly untrustworthy and he flakes at the first sign of danger.”

“That’s a bullshit excuse, Chuck. You all didn’t like him before he was taken off the line, so don’t even go there. Also, not everyone is enlisted, Chuck. Not everyone _chose_ to come fight here. Not everyone shares the same fucked up _Guts and Glory_ ideology that you all do, okay?” Our heated argument turned into enraged whispers back and forth. I stood at eye-level with him, thanks to the few steps I had already went up.

“You’re right, not everyone’s enlisted, but _he is_ ,” Chuck argued back, pointing towards the front door.

“Not everyone is cut out for war, enlisted or not. We’ve all seen men crack under the pressure. We’ve all given them passes. What makes him different? What makes him a coward?” Chuck’s nostrils flared as he took deep breaths to keep from yelling. 

“I just think that he doesn’t deserve the kindness you throw his way, Y/N. He doesn’t deserve those little smiles you toss him. _He doesn’t deserve it_. He hid in that hospital and used every excuse for them to keep him there while we were getting slaughtered,” Spittle was flying out of Chucks mouth as he tried to keep his voice down.

“And I don’t fucking blame him.” I spat back. I sighed, dropping my arms to my side with a shrug. “It’s just nice to see a friendly face _come back_ , Chuck.” My voice softened to an even toned whisper. “Regardless of how long it took him to come back, he’s still here. We won’t get that with Bill or with Joe Toye. Hoobler, Julian, Muck and Penkala. God knows if Buck is coming back.” I bit my lip at the look on Chuck’s face. His expression softened exponentially at my explanation. “If you’re jealous of David Webster, it is _severely_ misplaced.” With that I turned and walked up the stairs.

I made it up to a room full of bunks and threw my pack onto the first empty bed I saw. All the chatter stopped the moment I stepped foot in the room and I could feel every pair of eyes on me. 

“Don’t stop on my account,” I said, throwing myself onto the flimsy mattress and tossing my arm over my eyes. Chuck followed through the door moments later, causing whistles and hoots to sound from the men.

“Trouble in paradise?” Liebgott snickered, making me sit up.

“Hey Liebgott,” I called out, making everyone turn to look at me. “Shut the fuck up,” I tossed back, immediately cutting the tension in the room. The guys all laughed, knocking Joe, and I shook my head as I laid back down. 

Malarkey was fiddling with a radio on the table, but he sent a nod my way when we made eye contact. I nodded back, catching Chuck’s gaze as I tossed my arm back over my eyes for some rest.


End file.
